


I Trust You

by Cumberbiscuit



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumberbiscuit/pseuds/Cumberbiscuit
Summary: Bucky's scars hurt, so Steve massages them. This quickly becomes a routine for the two super soldiers.





	I Trust You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first bingo card fic! This square is O1: Massage. Or in other terms: fluff.

Even back in the 40s, Bucky was never one to complain to Steve, or anyone, let alone ask for help. Neither was Steve, for that matter.

After Hydra, the chances of Bucky complaining or asking Steve for something were practically non-existent. Even as their relationship eased into gentle touches and cuddling, Bucky never asked for anything, or complained about any injuries he may have. 

Which is why Steve never knew about his shoulder. Not until he heard a slight groan from Bucky as he was entering the room, quiet enough he could barely hear, as Bucky rubbed the scar tissue along his shoulder. They'd just finished a sparring session in the gym, the two of them almost equally matched.

When Steve noticed, it took him only moments to make the connection. He walked up behind Bucky, who was sprawled on the couch, and set his hands across Bucky's shoulders, pushing his thumbs into the muscles there. He was rewarded with a small noise that escaped from Bucky's throat. Bucky sat up, letting Steve sit behind him, continuing to rub and massage his muscles. 

“Does it always hurt?” Steve asked softly, not wanting to startle Bucky. Bucky hummed before answering.

“Not always. It varies. But a lot of the time, I guess.”

Steve bit back a retort about how Bucky should have said something, instead shifting his attention towards Bucky's left shoulder, where the muscles were tighter, underneath the thick scar tissue. Steve was used to working out knots from his own muscles, the serum didn't save him from those in the least, and he worked at the knots in Bucky's shoulder. Bucky's noises of pleasure left a small smile on Steve's face as he turned his ministrations towards the scar tissue, rubbing more softly at it, starting from the seam of the arm and slowly moving out. When he'd finished the back of Bucky's shoulder, he moved do he was sitting on Bucky's lap, letting him lean back until he was almost laying down. 

Steve leaned down, continuing to massage the scars spanning the front of Bucky's chest. Bucky's eyes closed, small moans exiting his lips as Steve finished.

 

The next day, Steve found Bucky waiting for him on the couch after their sparring, and sat down in the same spot to massage out the knots and tension from his shoulder. Once he'd finished with the shoulder, he continued down Bucky's back, kneading out knots that Bucky wouldn't have been able to reach, even if he tried.

 

It quickly became a routine for the two of them, Steve massaging Bucky's scars and back on the couch, accompanied by the soft whimpers and moans from Bucky. 

The routine didn't change for nearly a month, until the week after a mission, some time since they'd last sparred together, or curled up on the couch afterwards. 

Steve opened his door that evening to find Bucky standing there awkwardly, holding his shoulder. Steve ushered him in, and Bucky lay down on the bed, Steve settling behind him and starting to massage Bucky's back. 

“They always trained me to do what was going to be most...effective in a fight, or in mission. Which meant using the arm, no matter how much it hurt.” 

Steve stopped his ministrations, freezing completely. Bucky hadn't ever talked to him about Hydra, not in any detail.

“When I first came back, I didn't know that wasn't normal...for it to hurt. I was just...used to it.” Bucky admitted. 

Steve started rubbing at the muscles again. 

“Can you use it without it hurting?” He asked softly.

Bucky nodded slowly. “Hydra didn't consider that to be the most effective technique though.”

Steve knew he was treading carefully when he next spoke. “Well if you ever want me to help, I'd be happy to. Stark might be able to take a look at-”

“No.” Bucky cut him off. “I don't want to go to Stark. I don't trust him.” The end of the sentence was unspoken, but lingered between them. 

_ I trust you, though. _


End file.
